


Fallen Redemption

by Nicole_Hood099



Category: vampire - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole_Hood099/pseuds/Nicole_Hood099
Summary: Due to a party gone wrong one year later they return to the Island to find answers but found much more.





	Fallen Redemption

It's been about a year since the party happened. That changed everyone that went to it. It was the party after our graduation, I got permission to use the island since my father worked for the company that did own the island. I was just told to drop off some bottles for him at the faculty. That didn’t even get to happen. Since one of my friends got a hold of them and thought it was alcohol. Pouring it and passing it along to everyone, it made us the way we are. A few months after it happened my boyfriend decided to cut himself in order for me to live on. Making me drink his blood, but before he told me he made this choice and left me everything.

I still miss him to this day. But I planned on going back to the island to see what was going on since my father never worked on the island but on the mainland. He and everyone else lost their job due to the whole accident. I asked my friend Rick if he wants to come with some other friends too. But I wish I didn’t cause he ended up inviting more people than was planned. He thought it was a good idea to celebrate the one year anniversary of the amazing gift they were given.

I’m right now waiting for everyone to show up to the dock so we could take the boat. Sadly Rick decided to tell everyone to get there by dawn, where I can’t be near the sunlight. One cause once someone figures out the power they have they can be shield by the sunlight, but I haven’t figured out my power so I’m stuck here in the shade waiting for them to cover me and carry me to the boat. No one came once to get me since it’s now dawn and I see everyone else coming to the boat and getting on. I saw Rick get on and I know he saw me, but just got on the boat.

“Excuse me ma’am but are you Sera?” I heard a voice called out to me.

“Yes I am. Can I ask you who you are?” I questioned him.

“My name is Demitri, I couldn’t help to see that you probably haven’t figured out your power. I thought I could help you to the boat since it is yours and it would be very impolite to leave you here.” He tells me. I saw him grab a black tarp and wrap it around me and pick me up bridal style. Carrying me to the boat. 

Once we got to the boat he removed the tarp for me. “Here you go, Princess.” He tells me. I haven’t been called Princess since he passed away. 

“Thank you Demitri. If you see Rick tell him I’ll be in the room.” I tell him. I walked to the room and was surprised that it still hasn't been touched since the last time we used the boat. I started to clean it up a bit by picking up the leftover clothes we left. I started to tear up a bit and think about him again.

“Sera, are you in here?” I heard Rick’s voice. Great he’s going to see if I still want to go since I can’t be out in the stupid sunlight. 

“Yea I’m in here. Just cleaning the room up since we haven’t used the boat since last year.” I gesture to him.

“Ah good idea. I wanted to ask if you still wanted to still come to the island?” He asked me.

“Yes Rick I’m still coming alone it was my idea in the first place so why back out. Unless you have something that you don’t want me to know.” I questioned him.

“Why would I hide something from you? I just want to be sure that you are up for it. Since this was the main reason we lost Travis. Cause he cut himself months later to save your life.” He taunted me.

“You leave him out of this. You have no right to bring that up. If you haven’t gone through my stuff none of this would be happening.” I growled at him. Having my fangs be shown.

“Feisty, I guess you turning brought out a side of you that makes you so much hotter.” I heard him as he left the room to go outside since he knew that I couldn’t follow him.

The day passed quickly but our trip took longer due to heavy winds and waves hitting the boat. By the time we got to the island we could see a slight glow coming from the island. Some of us thought that it could be from the volcano. Rick told everyone that it's fine and not to worry about it. I got a glance at Demitri and I could tell he wants to see what it is really. 

“Okay everyone lets unload the boat and get this party started.” He shouted at people and started to get stuff off the boat. I don’t even know what the hell everyone brought. I just saw crates of stuff. I was able to get one of the crates and saw bottles of blood. I’m so hoping from a hospital or donor place. Grabbing another one it had what looks like raw meat.

“Most of the crates look like food and drinks for their party.” Demitri scared me from coming out of nowhere.

“Please don’t do that. But how did you know that I'm going through them. And what do you mean by their party? I thought you were a part of his group.” I question him, looking more at his looks. I’m starting to think that he wasn’t here last year.

“Easy I want to know what was going on, on this island. I know there are some secrets here that need to be unveiled.” He tells me.

I don’t blame him cause I need to know too. I give him a look to come follow me. And he did, we walked away from the groups not knowing what was going on. We walked for a while until we got to a cave.

“Why are we here? I don’t understand why you had me follow you here.” He asked me while leaning against the cave walls.

“This is so that Rick doesn’t hear what I have to say. My father used to work for a company that had a lab here on the island and I want to know what they were doing since my father worked on the mainland. The bottles we drank from last year were for the lab. He asked me to drop them off since we were going to have the party here.” I tell him. “Only myself and Travis knew about it. But I think something else is going on.”

“I understand but why the cave?” He started at me.

“The cave is because it's the entrance of the lab. But I know that you wanted to see what the red glow was coming from so I'm asking to start here or go to the red glow. Cause I know that Volcano is long dead and shouldn’t be active at all.” I replied to him. He thought about it based on the face expression he was making.

“Let's do that lab since we are here already. Just tell me the code to the door so we can get in.” He tells me. I told him the code. He was able to open the door and what we saw was just decayed like no one has been here before. Something wasn’t right.

“Did you say that they were working here?” Demitri questioned me. 

“Yes they should be but this does make sense. My father had been working for them for years unless it was fake and he was just doing what he was told and thought that there was a lab here.” I tell him. Something is so not right. I got the scent of blood. Blood that I shouldn’t be smelling but I am.

“Sera, what was the name of your ex boyfriend?” I heard him called out to me.

“Travis, why did you ask?” I replied to him.

“There’s viles and a folder with his name on them. I don’t think they were expecting those bottles. I think that we were supposed to drink from them.” Demitri tells me.

“You're telling me that we were an experiment for them. But why have Travis blood? What use is it to them? That doesn’t make sense at all. We have to keep looking. There have to be more answers.” I stared at him.

We couldn’t be just experiments. I was looking at Travis' folder and saw that his body was used as an experiment. What were they doing to him. They had no right to do what the hell they were doing. I thought this place would close down. We continued to look around until I found a secret door.

“Look on what I found.” I called out. Demitri came up and looked at it. He decided to go down first to make sure that it was safe. A few minutes had passed and he came out running and injured.

“We have to go now. No questions, hang on.” He quickly grabbed me, putting me in his arms again like earlier and running fast as he could. I heard a roar coming from the hidden door. We were able to leave the cave to the top of the mountain to get away from the danger.


End file.
